Sloppy Seconds
by Sindel
Summary: F.A.N.G is rather fed up with Bison's superiority complex. Competition for a woman is a bitch but F.A.N.G won't let seconds bother him. Commission for Maiden of the Black Moon!


"Why do these annoying gnats think they can waltz in here and destroy me?"

The question seemed hypothetical but F.A.N.G, the second in command of Shadaloo and the notorious crafty assassin master, felt compelled to answer. His nature was, after all, to seek and resolve problems that appeared before him.

"Perhaps, Master Bison, they believe themselves worthy." The tall, lanky man answered swiftly, matching the specified beat in the sardonic question with his own clear, cool methods, "Or that you are not worthy enough."

The greatest man that F.A.N.G had ever seen dropped the body of some random do-gooder at his feet. Crackling of the broken neck was sharp and sweet, much like twisting open a candy wrapper in a quiet library.

Lord M. Bison, or Master Bison to all below him, was supreme once more. Predictable, as always. The silver haired fox of a man had aged gracefully, pushing the body limits of his new husk to limits without even breaking a sweat.

F.A.N.G, while admittedly appearing older and much taller than the muscular leader, seemed to slouch a bit in his presence. Possibly, to make himself seem less threatening to the Emperor of Evil himself and not beg for his own mortality at Bison's hands.

Two soldiers dutifully dragged the still warm corpse away, taking great care to not leave a blood trail. F.A.N.G stepped over where the body fell, coming Bison's side as the master of the domain sat in his golden throne.

Like clockwork, a young Shadaloo Doll named Aprile came to Bison's throne heel as she carried polishing silver and a brush. Her blank face was undercut by the true loyalty and love for her infinitely powerful owner, much like a dog that was deeply enamored with their master. Without a second word or pause, Aprile began to polish Bison's steel cuff boots with a quickness that would be enviable to any shoe cobbler.

There was no man alive that would dare question Bison at his height of glory. But _damn_ , if Bison wasn't so _insufferable_ about his god-complex. F.A.N.G had started to become exasperated by his boss's proclamations of power and feats of strength, viewing them as brainless carnival games at this point.

Of course Bison was _perfect_ at everything. Number one in every category imaginable: beyond genius level intellect, incredible recall of memory, strong as fifty men, psychic powers that brought even the greatest skeptic to their knees, and lady killer looks to top the psychotic dictator off. Not to mention _numerous_ hobbies that he simply excelled in: engineering feats, artistic ability, dancing, cooking, and even being incredibly good at orally tying a cherry stem in less than five seconds.

But F.A.N.G absolutely knew better than to express his dislike. The end of that conversation was a coffin nailed to the underside of a helicarrier heading for a nuclear strike.

"Ridiculous notion." Bison commented, not even looking at Aprile dutifully shining his shoes, "As if I could ever have an equal. However, the playing of subpar toys does pass the time occasionally. F.A.N.G, do hurry your reports. I have a busy night."

Truthfully, the Poison Master didn't want to know, "Yes, my master. The Taiwanese government has passed down a ban on imported drugs, courtesy of a very young and ambitious Minister of Justice. Her policies that would take effect at the beginning of next…"

"An ambitious, dedicated, yet naive woman? My favorite weakness." Bison interrupted, suddenly sultry at the very image of a woman broken at his feet, "I do hope she's pretty. Perhaps she just needs a firm slap on the rear to remind her of her place."

"My lord, she's married." F.A.N.G said, a headache forming in his right temple.

 _Women_. Bison's one skill and talent that F.A.N.G had to see over and over again. Seduction, sex, perfect dialogue, the whispers and grunts of a primal need was all etched in F.A.N.G's memory. The age, ethnicity, or location of the ensnared woman made no difference to the tyrannical psychic. F.A.N.G could have turned his back for thirty seconds and see Bison purring over another young lady in his lap.

For lack of better diplomacy, Bison was a horndog. He probably fathered enough bastard children to recruit a new army. F.A.N.G had very little interest in sexual intercourse, perhaps indulging from time to time a woman's company when he was at peak stress levels. But he never penetrated her or spent hours painting his bedsheets a new white color. Really, F.A.N.G only needed a quick blowjob and some stroking to get done.

F.A.N.G had a job that Bison carelessly would pass off to him so the Shadaloo boss could pursue better things. Namely, two breasts and a smackable ass attached to some legs.

"Maybe she needs two firm slaps on the rear then. A lack of a strong husband to placate her position in life." Bison curried in a humored tone, "You should set up a meeting between us. A weekend should be fine."

The envy built up inside of him. Bison was so _sure_ that he would need a weekend. As if this minister's destiny was already decided and set in stone. His bed wouldn't be lonely and she'd be damned before she denied his company.

"Yes, Lord Bison," F.A.N.G grumbled, his scratchy voice giving way to his secret insolence, "I'll see to the appointment myself."

"And after that, you can check on the Southeast Asia routes," Bison flipped immediately into work mode like a light switch, "Do make sure you don't let some flunkies get away this time. It's bothersome to fix your mistakes, F.A.N.G."

A boiling rage shimmered under the ripe skin of the crafty commander. _His_ mistake was letting Bison pile impossible work upon impossible work on F.A.N.G's shoulders like a sherpa. All for the Master of Shadaloo's _amusement_ , no doubt.

"Yes…" F.A.N.G gritted his teeth, "I will not fail."

The routes would take up even more hours of F.A.N.G's scarce time. The former Nguuhao leader already worked nearly twenty hours in a single day, seven days a week. He barely had time to piss, let alone shower, eat, or sleep. While Bison could spend nights with some strange woman without little care in the world, F.A.N.G was diligently working on his duties.

Soldiers and acquaintances of Shadaloo had thought the Nguuhao assassin was in love with Bison but truthfully, F.A.N.G just needed to always be on Bison's good side to keep his survival necessary. Yes, F.A.N.G admired the strength and manipulation of the arts on Bison's swift hands but _love_ was not part of the equation.

F.A.N.G could never love Bison or anyone, he figured. In order to love something. F.A.N.G had to have complete control over the subject at hand, building the perfect lover from scratch like a Frankenstein monster. He had to detail the exact hair, clothes, and speech as well as diet, hobbies, and even fetishes. F.A.N.G simply couldn't stand individuality.

The obsessive compulsiveness of F.A.N.G's quirks led him to be a great assassin and prized company asset. However, it did _not_ lead to great romantic relationships. In fact, F.A.N.G had considered castration as a permanent solution to his unwanted needs.

"I deserve the best, after all," Bison commented wryly, now watching one of his Dolls clean his boots with a polishing brush, "Nobody can compare to the glory and greatness of my power. Not even you, F.A.N.G."

The second commander tongued the inside of his own cheek, withholding his words carefully. Bison may be _obnoxious_ in his boasting but he was undeniably right. One move of his forefinger and F.A.N.G could be reduced to a pile of distended organs. Facing against the Shadaloo C.E.O would be a definite end to the opportunist assassin's life.

"My lord," F.A.N.G approached him carefully, "The very…"

A signal came through on Bison's private line. Considering his commander no more than a mere pest at this point, the Psychic Master pushed the accept button. Onscreen, an image of a Shadaloo Doll named Santamu came abruptly. The young woman appeared to be on a rooftop of sorts, illuminated only by the soft glow of neon lights.

"Lord Bison," Santamu greeted him, "The target known as Detective Chun Li has arrived."

F.A.N.G could see the beginning of a smirk plastered across his boss's face, "Proceed with the target. Don't let her get away."

Of course Bison was ordering the demise of the nosy little Interpol agent, Chun Li Xiang. His reasoning would make sense; the police officer had simply been a pain in the ass for too long. While her beauty could have extended her lifespan for another decade or two, she was just too much of a stuck up bitch to live.

For a second, F.A.N.G could see the image of a blue leotard clad woman enter a building of sorts. Digging up his memory, the second commander remembered that building to be a hotel in Beijing. In fact, the hotel was the exact hotel that Bison had conducted an acquisition business a month prior.

Santamu bowed, "Yes, my master."

The screen shut off and Bison finally remembered that F.A.N.G had been idly standing by with his mouth open in mid-sentence. He turned to the taller man, irritated now with his presence as evidenced by his slanted brow.

"I'm very busy." Was the short answer of his temper, "Get out."

F.A.N.G obeyed out of the need to prolong _his_ life. However, he could have sworn out of the corner of his eye that Bison had turned the screen back on to Santamu and saw Bison stare the fuzzy image of what he assumed was Chun Li Xiang.

Perhaps Bison was a voyeur in the murder sense and needed to watch her life become crushed by Santamu's focused strength. The poison curator had put the thought out of his mind instantly when he approached his own workload, forgetting the incident in question.

Many hours later, F.A.N.G had lost track of his time again. He had overworked himself, undoubtedly, as he was prone to do. Lost sleep that would never grace his presence again spilled through the crevices like a dropped glass of milk on a tile floor. Even worse, F.A.N.G had very little energy left to do anything but his loins had started to inflame again.

He wondered if Bison would view him as even lower than dirt if F.A.N.G did decide to castrate himself. While the opinions of others never bothered the faithful commander, Bison's opinion _did_ matter in the long run.

But biological urges were _annoying_. Not useful or practical in any deliberated sense of the word. A few minutes of naked rubbing followed by rigorous cleaning didn't seem worth it to the lanky assassin. Some people might enjoy the act, such as the other Shadaloo Masters, but F.A.N.G couldn't imagine that a million better things to do was on the horizon.

Sliding his hands into his sleeves, F.A.N.G trudged along the hallways as graceful as he could possibly muster. The idea that low-level soldiers would see him at his stressed and…

" _D-don't! Stop!"_

The shrill cry of a young woman broke him out of his thoughts. F.A.N.G, perplexed, wildly looked around. There were no cells or holding quarters on this level. Had someone broken into the base and met their unfortunate demise?

" _Harder, pl-please…"_

Oh God, if F.A.N.G caught another pair of soldiers fucking on duty then he was going to reduce them to ash. For every nickel he got…

A soft, low laugh like sounded like an incoming thunder rumble. His ears twitched, stemming from recognition and realization of who that belonged to. F.A.N.G began to follow the source of the voices, running his hand across the steel wall.

" _You shouldn't meet strange men in hotels, Officer. You're so fortunate that you know me."_

Same arrogant, emphasized drawl. Same tone of voice.

F.A.N.G creaked open a door, seeing Marz sitting in front of a large screen. Her wide, unblinking gaze was entirely focused on the image as if she was dutifully keeping watch over the camera. Her back was turned to F.A.N.G, not able to see his slack-jawed stare.

On what appeared to be a oversized plasma screen, F.A.N.G could clearly see a two people grinding their hot, athletic bodies against each other in effort to achieve climax. The quality of the picture was so clear that F.A.N.G could easily make out the sweat droplets on their skin and the light bruising on their necks.

That was, without a doubt, the clearest video of Lord M. Bison that had ever been recorded in any of Shadaloo's archives. The video also held another distinct honor: being the first and only known and verified pornographic film involving the Interpol officer known as Chun Li Xiang.

There was no mistake about it; Bison was on top of the Chinese beauty and humping the ever loving _fuck_ out of her brains. F.A.N.G could quite literally see the rational and reasonable light dim from her eyes as Bison fucked her body like a machine.

Her voice wasn't asking him to stop. Chun Li was _begging_ him to never stop fucking her.

" _Bison, please, fuck me harder, please!"_

" _You like me in this tight pussy, Detective Xiang? Want me to cum inside and fill you up?"_

Bison might be talking in that way to capture certain phrases on camera to use as blackmail for later. He could be trying to force Chun Li into some early retirement by secretly filming an incriminating video so she would leave the force. The crafty leader could have even forced her to agree on filming through coercion.

F.A.N.G could feel his erection grow to full length in his trousers, making him painfully ache now. Whatever Bison's master plan was, the man knew how to fuck and Chun Li was a looker with that body.

Bison's hand laid a small smack on her backside, making her turn around for a doggy-style position. Chun Li laid her head on her side, completely lost in his seductive power over her mind.

" _You fuck me so good...please, please fuck me…"_

Perhaps she was under his hypnosis. That could certainly make the girl receptive to Bison's dark pleasures. Chun Li's hips were quaking under Bison's rough thrusts, making the man grunt with every beat he had against her. F.A.N.G could see her hand spread her cheeks a little for him, helping him out.

" _What's my name, Detective Xiang?"_

Bison wanted her to admit who he was so he could use it against her and make it so her bosses couldn't deny the facts. Very smart, F.A.N.G had figured.

" _Daddy."_

That jarred him back to life. Didn't Bison _kill_ her father? Wasn't that Chun Li's purpose in destroying Shadaloo and the mysterious leader? So why was Chun Li submitting the very name bestowed, _sacred even,_ to the man who took everything from her?

F.A.N.G was starting to get irrationally angry. His erection had been shut down completely, as if all the blood went from his cock to his face. His fists clenched around the long sleeves, leaving holes from his long nails.

Bison had leaned over, kissing her on the neck. He seemed quite happy.

" _Daddy is going to make your pussy hurt so every time you think of this moment, you can feel how delicious your pain is when you play with your cunt."_

Chun Li's face appeared wretched in her pitiful state.

" _Am I your slut now, Daddy?"_

" _Of course you are. My favorite little slut. I deserve the best, don't I?"_

Fuck him. F.A.N.G turned on his heel, slamming the door shut. He didn't care if Marz heard him or ran after him. Bison was not going to get everything handed to him on a silver platter with all the trimmings and dressings. He wasn't going to get _this_ one thing.

If F.A.N.G knew Bison, he had only a few hours. He needed to get to Beijing.

After acquiring an aircraft, F.A.N.G had flown to Beijing under the pretense of checking the Asia routes as Bison had ordered him to do. Luckily, the pilot was absolutely terrible at geography because F.A.N.G was not questioned about why he would go to Beijing when that place wasn't anywhere close to Southeast Asia.

Stepping off the private plane, F.A.N.G had pulled out his arsenal of toxins. Anxiety had kicked in his veins. His plan this time wasn't fully formed or even ready. F.A.N.G had mere vague ideas about what to do but not how to do it or even a failsafe.

Toxins of every bubbling surface was preening under the glass tubes. F.A.N.G had conjured up a paralyzing poison along with a complementary mind numbing agent. He figured he could make Chun Li immobile then spirit her away to some detention center that she could waste away from starvation while Bison scoured the globe for whoever took his conquest.

The plan could work except one thing: Bison, for all his boasting, was incredibly difficult to get the jump on. He could see through tricks and traps like they were pieces of tissue paper. In all his years that F.A.N.G had been with Shadaloo, nobody ever tricked Bison.

And if F.A.N.G was discovered, Bison would tear his limbs apart for trying to edge in on his perceived territory.

But nothing like that mattered in F.A.N.G's mind. Bison had to be taken down a notch, if only to salvage F.A.N.G's exasperation limits. He slathered the poison on his hands, seeing them puff up a bit of gaseous smoke before dissipating.

The hotel was easy enough to find. Hopping a private cab and two trains later, F.A.N.G had snuck inside the hotel room as easily as his old days of murdering unsuspecting politicians after a night with prostitutes.

Their secret love room was plain and simple enough as the only duty it required was to house two people fucking like animals. A queen sized bed with terrible cloth designs on the covers, dim lamps, and a small bathroom. Judging by the steam that was left on the mirror, F.A.N.G figured that Bison had just showered.

Chun Li was laying in bed, passed out after her rendezvous with the Shadaloo leader. Her body was trickled with bruises and all sorts of discoloration that made her look like a tramp. The scent of sex and submission was still hanging in the air.

F.A.N.G was somewhat concerned if Bison was still there. But he didn't care. The blood burned in his veins just as much as his need for disrupting the natural order.

Bison had to be taken down a peg. Fighting wasn't the way but his lustful vices was one.

He could drug her and kidnap her. Take her somewhere out of sight. Perhaps a…

Something in his nose picked up a masculine pheromone that seemed to echo back to the blood of ancient civilizations in F.A.N.G's DNA. The smell was overpowering, almost taking the place of any other smell.

Chun Li's legs were spread open slightly and her barely visible womanhood was on display under the cheap covers. F.A.N.G suddenly understood that Bison's warm seed was _still_ leaking out of her, indicating their consummation only recently ended.

Competition, no doubt. Men of warrior status fighting for mates like primitive apes. Every single step in the human evolutionary chain involved competition between men; the bell shape of the penis scooping out semen of a previous lover, the ability to get erect without needing a bone…

The assassin had to get Bison's semen out. He needed to, no matter what. No trace could be left behind. No damning evidence of Bison's victory.

Chun Li, finally coming to consciousness, must have noticed someone staring at her. She started to open her eyes, confused and groggy.

"Bison?" She muttered, "Didn't you just leave?"

Before she could ask another question, F.A.N.G slapped his clothed sleeve on her mouth and muffled her voice. Chun Li started to violently fight back, as if she had been returned to a feral state of mind. Her nude body on display for all the vibrations and jiggling of skin, now rubbing through F.A.N.G's robes.

He wondered if Bison had to fight this hard to sleep with her. Probably not. He could have just made a few seductive jokes and a bit of negging to get her to spread her legs. F.A.N.G barely dodged a punch to the face before he shoved his leg into her abdomen. The sensation made her flinch hard enough that he was able to control her more steadily.

Good _God,_ reining her in was like riding a bull without a rope.

"Just lie still!" F.A.N.G ordered, attempting to match the same ferociousness that Bison would have used but Chun Li flat out ignored his command. Desperate for a solution, F.A.N.G pulled his elbow to her nose as if he would slam his hard bone into her face.

"If you don't stop in two seconds," F.A.N.G threatened, "I'm going to put your nose through your brain. Now be quiet."

Chun Li must have smelled the poison as well wafting through his clothes as she settled down slightly, glaring at him.

"What do you want?" She demanded, "Are you coming to kill me?"

"I…" F.A.N.G trailed off. Shit. Kidnapping her was going to be harder than he thought. He needed Chun Li to behave just long enough and he also deeply needed Bison's cum out of her. A dilemma he had set himself up for to be certain.

Pulling his attitude together, F.A.N.G collected his thoughts. He just needed two minutes to get the cum out. Just two. His cock started to gorge itself on lust, growing stiff in his robes. The scrotum started to swell a little, preparing to wash away his rival's seed with his own.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson." The towering figure of a man finally said, staring daggers at her from behind his glasses, "That's what."

" _What_ lesson?" Chun Li pursued. Her lips were still smelling like Bison's cologne.

How did Bison _think_ of all the suave answers when he had a hard dick like this? F.A.N.G relented, driving up his own crafty personality in lieu of seductive reasoning. A fake smirk appeared on his face.

"How not to spread your legs for any man that offers to eat your pussy." He replied, making her freeze up a little, "I'm going to clean you out and use you like a toy."

Chun Li then felt his erect cock, thinking of the absolute worst, "No, no, no! You mongrel! You creep! I won't degrade myself for _you!"_

But she would for _Bison?_ Strange statement.

He finally managed out his erect rod, slipping it past his flowing clothes. Like much of F.A.N.G's body, his cock was not much in girth but somewhat long and thin. He actually had a small birthmark on the head of his penis, just under the tip. The birthmark had been the only remnant of his past that F.A.N.G had long forgotten.

In seconds, F.A.N.G easily slipped his dick in her still wet and inseminated cavern. Sloppy seconds, indeed. At least the extra lubrication would help him get to completion faster.

F.A.N.G admittedly hadn't had actual sex in a long time, at least since becoming the head of the Nguuhao clan. But like any biological impulses, he knew what to do.

He could feel the previous lover's cum swish around his cock, draining down the shaft like a squeezed sock. F.A.N.G definitely was going to have to pick up his pace to completely fuck the cum out of Chun Li; Bison had backed up his reserves and dumped his load entirely in her.

"Get off me, you disgusting monster!" Chun Li screamed, thrashing under him, "Help! Help me, please!"

"Shut up, you used up cunt," F.A.N.G grabbed her throat with his other hand, "Or I'll reduce your body to poisonous dust. You're going to fuck me like you fucked Bison."

Chun Li seemed terrified but her resolve was deeply struck. She sputtered a bit, grabbing his hand with hers as she struggled for air.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She denied, thinking that F.A.N.G was blind, deaf, and dumb. He spat on her face, making her cringe.

"Should I call him _Daddy_? Jog your memory a bit?" He snarled. Her eyes went wide with embarrassment. Her lips tried to make a sound but simply couldn't.

"How…?" Chun Li whimpered, "Did you…?"

F.A.N.G slammed his hips the best he could, brushing off the dust of his own sex drive, making her cry out in pain.

"Bison _filmed_ your little lover's moment," F.A.N.G told her, feeling the edge of her cervix, "Probably might release your homemade movie to Interpol as a Christmas gift."

"What?!" Chun Li now seemed more upset about the movie than being raped, robbing F.A.N.G again of his win, "No! He promised! He promised he wouldn't tell if...if I just gave into him…!"

"And you believed him?" The second in command bitterly asked. Chun Li looked ashamed, ignoring her current state.

"I couldn't...help myself...he said so many words...then he got into my head with his whispers in my ear, touching my body...and his cock was _so big…_ " She confessed, blushing from vulnerability, "Then he...put his head between my legs and…"

Jesus, F.A.N.G didn't want to hear any more. He slammed his hips back into her body, making her cry out in helplessness. He'll fuck the memory out of her brain if he had to just so she would never mention it again.

His body moved quickly, forcing the past lover's cum out of her like a pump shaft. Chun Li must have been cringing in pain, moaning against her will as F.A.N.G fucked her up again. Her womb must be experiencing both F.A.N.G's cock and the memory of Bison's cock at the same time.

"Please, my pussy still hurts...it's sensitive, please…" She pleaded, humiliation bleeding through her face, "Just stop, please!"

Sensations started to build up in the second commander of Shadaloo. _Pleasurable_ ones. Her tight walls, even though they had been destroyed before, still hugged him as he pummeled through her moist cavern. F.A.N.G was definitely cuckolding Bison right about now.

F.A.N.G jerked back his head, thrusting more into the vulnerable fighter. She started to cry, as any woman would do, but he hit his breaking point with her tantrum. He wanted her nice and quiet now.

He ran his poisoned hands over her face, seeing the light of resistance go out of her eyes. Her muscles went limp as her bottom lip started to turn a rosy red. Everything started to fall into place like pieces to a puzzle.

"Can you hear me?" F.A.N.G treaded lightly with his question. Her mouth tried to form a word but was unable to do so. Her paralyzation was complete then.

Taking his long fingernail, he ran his forefinger down her cheek which immediately drew blood. Chun Li did not even flinch as her frightened look would indicate otherwise.

"You gave into Lord Bison," He started, slowing down his thrusts a bit, "But you are not going to be his next shining award on the wall. You will belong to me and _only_ me. Your cunt will have _my_ seed, not _his_. Bison doesn't _get_ you. Understand?"

No words but he expected that. F.A.N.G figured that she was perplexed by his delusional outburst as the logical part of his brain was as well. However, he picked his pace back up. F.A.N.G couldn't feel as much cum this time, making him think he had the previous sperm almost all gone.

Competition was a dangerous bitch.

A soft utter came from Chun Li's throat. At first, F.A.N.G thought she was choking on her own spit. But when she did that little sound again, he registered that she was _moaning_ in pleasure. Her muscles must be paralyzed but her nerves appeared to be working fine.

Slightly opening her mouth so she could enunciate better, her soft and dulcet throes of lust spilled out. Her breasts moved with every touch, bouncing along aimlessly with his beat.

F.A.N.G was making her satisfied. The newly discovered fact had simply spurred his need on further, wrapping his clothed hands around her waist to get deeper within her. Her defined muscles were rubbing against him, making him wonder what he could do to improve the detective's appearance.

Finally, after twenty-two minutes, F.A.N.G burst forth his flood of viable seed deep within her womanhood. A whine escaped her and he kissed her lips, making her squeeze her eyes shut.

"I am the only one who did this to you," He spun his fabricated lie over her forehead with his whispers, "Nobody else."

The story seemed to take in her brain, making her relax a bit. F.A.N.G had dabbled in mind breaking and verbal control before but the acts always seemed easier with machines and drugs involved.

But while he was working on these pesky Southeast Asia routes, perhaps he can spend a little time working on the Chinese beauty and her mental state. After all, Chun Li was important enough to warrant the attention of the two highest ranking members of Shadaloo so her removal on this Earth was needed.

Just maybe F.A.N.G could use her as a break.

Two years later, F.A.N.G and Bison were sitting in Bison's throne room. The mere discussion brought up deja vu within the second commander, albeit it was easier to swallow this time around. Another lifeless body, another proclamation.

But a gaping secret between the two fine gentleman. One that seemed present but never spoken of.

Bison had not aged a bit in his power, still sporting his silver hair and deadly looks. But now there was a crack under the marble surface of his firm jawline and hardened looks. A small crack, easily overlooked and overshadowed by every other aspect.

"Such a shame," Bison said, leaning back in his throne, "We just can't get good security around here."

"Shadaloo should look into recruiting more Dolls as security personnel instead of armed soldiers, my master," F.A.N.G gestured to the idling women standing behind his throne, "Their skills are unmatched compared to our unfortunate dogs of a man."

The Master of Evil scoffed, "How am I to kidnap even more women? Hard enough as it is."

"Yes but we haven't considered orphanages or…" F.A.N.G started before incessant beeping appeared on Bison's personal line. Once again, Bison ignored F.A.N.G's prepared speech and hit the button to interrupt him. Another Shadaloo Doll with dark braids appeared with an even stricter glassy look in her eyes.

"My lord," Jianyu bowed, "There's been no sign of Inspector Chun Li."

F.A.N.G looked somewhat surprised. Bison was _still_ carrying that torch after two years? Yes, the man had bragged endlessly about the video he had filmed with both him and Chun Li but that boasting died out after six months when Chun Li had disappeared completely. The film was still in Bison's possession, as he had originally intended to use the movie as blackmail to subject Chun Li to do the Doll program, but for some reason, Bison had never released the contents to the public as he said he would.

The silvered psychic master merely clicked his tongue, signaling a significant departure in his personality, "Lost cause, I suppose."

There was a small shift in the room, almost cutting in the atmosphere of the situation. Bison seemed... dismayed? Depressed?

In a strange way, that made F.A.N.G very happy to see. After all, if Bison needed a memory jog, he had a video to comfort his sanity. Something he was so proud of before was now a reminder of his own pitfalls.

"As I was suggesting, Master Bison," F.A.N.G continued his little speech but it was quite clear Bison was only half-listening.

Two days later, F.A.N.G had returned home. The quiet and humble Chinese architecture fit very well with the surrounding wooded areas, snuggled deep inside like a babe in a crib.

"Welcome home, darling," An elated greeting met him. A beautiful vision of Chun Li dressed in vintage clothes that were reminiscent of ancient Chinese royalty appeared. Soft silk adorned her figure, wrapping around her slender waist. A swollen, pregnant stomach was clearly visible under the skirts and drapes, showing like a trophy on a mantle.

"Papa!" A young girl with a long braid ran out from under her mother, hugging F.A.N.G around his legs, "Papa, up!"

Carefully, F.A.N.G picked his young daughter up. He hadn't given her the immunity yet from the poison as she had only just begun training.

"Tai Si," He acknowledged her adoration, "Have you been behaving for your mother?"

Tai Si nodded, "Yes, Papa!"

"She's been very good," Chun Li extended her hands out, taking their young daughter from his arms, "She even started learning how to read. Tai Si, go get your book to show Papa."

The young girl ran off, letting the two adults embrace each other. Chun Li snuggled close to F.A.N.G's chest, her head barely reaching his heart. He stroked her back, feeling much better in his stress.

"I missed you," Chun Li said, her fingers dancing across his neck, "Are you staying long?"

"For a few days," F.A.N.G replied, taking off his glasses, "How is the baby?"

Chun Li let him put his other hand on her stomach, "Growing quickly! He definitely inherited your height. Four more months and he could just walk out of me…"

He laughed a little, rubbing her stretched belly, "Are you drinking your special tea every four hours?"

F.A.N.G had given Chun Li a very strict diet while she was pregnant, mainly to help the baby build sufficient defense against toxins and poisons. He had made sure that every scrap of edible substance that went into her mouth was inspected, approved, and managed by F.A.N.G.

The assassin also wanted to keep her body beautiful and delicate, finding her muscles boorish and bulky compared to the slender limbs he admired in old paintings. Her skin was to remain pale, keeping her out of the sun as much as possible.

F.A.N.G thought she was more attractive this way; instead of an image of the modern "queen bee", Chun Li was a meek, submissive wife that could have been lifted from a painting in the Ming dynasty.

Of course, the mind control helped _immensely_.

"Yes, my love," Chun Li replied, smiling as she looked down at her pregnant body, "Until you say otherwise."

He had to smirk, "Speaking of, Chun Li…"

F.A.N.G curved his finger under her chin, making her look up at him. Her soft brown eyes almost made him forget about the stresses of daily life, finding her love for him to be an unexpected gift in such a cruel world. Here, F.A.N.G was not the second rate banana that he aspired to be in Shadaloo; he was the whole world to Chun Li and their children.

Bison simply didn't measure up, spending his lonely days watching an old video of him enjoying Chun Li's company like a chump. All that girth, arrogance, and superiority wasted on juvenile rubbing and faded memories…

Being first for once was quite nice for F.A.N.G. In this case, anyway.

"I'll be changing your skincare regime," F.A.N.G said, watching her small mouth open a bit, "Winter is coming and I don't want your perfect skin to dry out."

"Yes, I understand," Chun Li bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement, "But the pregnancy makes me break out sometimes. I do my best to…"

He slipped his arm around her back, feeling his poisoned hand burn away her clothes. Her soft skin laid underneath, repelling the poison quite well. She slightly cringed, huddling him closer for protection out of habit.

"I will make something for you," F.A.N.G interrupted her trailing dialogue, "You must be _perfect_ at all times, my dear wife. After all, you are so coveted and desired by so many...powerful men. Anything less is unacceptable. You are the best so you should always _be_ the best. Understand, Chun Li?"

Her mind control, hidden deep within the dark corners of her mind, must have sprang forth because Chun Li immediately went into a docile state. The eyelashes fluttered a little, making F.A.N.G tickle a bit at the thought of her naked body against him.

"Yes, I understand," Chun Li gratefully accepted his lecture as if his words were the holy book, "Thank you. I love you, F.A.N.G."

Tai Si came running back, holding a small child's handbook that appeared to be elementary Mandarin. She excitedly shoved it between the married couple, holding up above her head. F.A.N.G touched the book, reading the cover easily.

"Papa," The young girl squealed, "I learned numbers! Mummy showed me!"

"Very good!" F.A.N.G praised, patted her head, "Numbers dictate everything in life. They rule the hierarchy as well as the environment around you."

His daughter jumped around, "My favorite number is nine because I think it's the prettiest! What's yours, Papa?"

For a split second, F.A.N.G thought about it. His serene look drifted off in the distance of their home before coming back with a reply, "My favorite number is two. In most cases, anyway."

Chun Li lifted her small child up to F.A.N.G's level the best she could, letting F.A.N.G peer closer at his young brood. Tai Si was an adorable little girl with big round cheeks and bright brown eyes, much like her mother's. Her smile glowed with intense sunlight on his face.

Perhaps F.A.N.G will keep one of her attributes when he changes her into his model image. Pity, though, that none of Tai Si's qualities matched up to the _look_ F.A.N.G wanted from his family. He needed a regal, slender, and perfectionally symmetrical little girl that could be his next assassin heir.

But Tai Si was young. She could be this way a little longer.

"Let's go eat dinner," F.A.N.G said, giving Tai Si a kiss on the forehead, "And you can show me the numbers you learned."


End file.
